bigideafanon2fandomcom-20200213-history
Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!
This Is Talking About The Episode, Click Here For The Game. Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! is the eighth episode of the VeggieTales animated series. It was released in April 11, 1997 on VHS and issued on DVD May 18, 2004. In February 9, 1999 by Lyrick Studios released the VHS with special quality. This is the first installment featuring Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. It is also the eighth episode to talk about telling the truth and is subtitled "A Lesson in Telling the Truth". In this story, Larry-Boy needs to confront a beastly Fib which has grown beyond control. Larry-Boy! And the Fib from Outer Space! was so successful it has spawned two sequels, and its own spinoff series entitled Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. Plot The episode begins with Percy and his brother Lil' Pea, walking away from a movie theater and seeing what appears to be a comet. Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, who man an early-warning radar station, then alert Larry-Boy with "The Larry-Signal" of an approaching alien. Larry-Boy begins to search for the alien but gives up after finding nothing despite his butler Alfred's (Archibald Asparagus) protests. The scene then shifts to Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot having a tea party. Junior decides to take his father's prized "Art Bigoti" bowling plate, but he accidentally breaks it. The alien "Fibrillus Minimus" (Fib for short) emerges and convinces Junior to lie to his dad claiming "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". Junior lies to his dad, but soon discovers that every time he lies his "little fib" grows larger. He and Fib go downtown where Laura, Percy, and Lenny confront him about his lies. When Junior tells a lie about alien cows coming to Earth and breaking the plate, Fib grows to be 50 feet tall and captures Junior and starts destroying half of the city. Larry-Boy is summoned and pursues Fib and Junior in his Larry-Mobile as Fib tries to escape by climbing to the top of the watertower. Larry-Boy transforms the Larry-Mobile into the Larry-Plane & flies into the sky. He then ejects above Fib, but is grabbed and Fib squeezes Larry-Boy until his plungers pop out. Larry-Boy is then told by Alfred that the Fib can only be stopped by someone else. As the Fib starts to eat Larry-Boy, Alfred informs him that Junior is the only one who can stop Fib. Junior then admits the truth to his parents who are watching from below and the Fib shrinks into nothing. Junior then apologizes to his parents and everyone else. Back on the countertop, Larry-Boy pairs with Bob in closing the show with the verse "The truth will set you free." (John 8:32)b. Finally, Larry-Boy announces the world premiere of his music video, the Larry-Boy theme song played by three violinists, which plays right before the end credits. Cast * Mike Nawrocki voices: ** Larry-Boy ** Jerry Gourd * Phil Vischer voices: ** Bob the Tomato ** Percy Pea ** Archibald Asparagus as Alfred ** Jimmy Gourd * Lisa Vischer voices: ** Junior Asparagus ** Mom Asparagus * Tim Gregory voices: ** Fib * Kristin Blegen voices: ** Laura Carrot * Natalia Lozano voices: ** Lenny Carrot * Dan Anderson voices: ** Dad Asparagus * Jim Poole voices: ** Scooter * Lesly Benodin voices: ** Li'l Pea Other Characters * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Rosey Grape * Tom Grape * The Peach * The Scallions * Mr. Nezzer * Phil Winklestein * Henry the Penguin (Cardboard) * Dad Pea * Dad Carrot * Mom Carrot * Female Asparagus Singers * Asparagus people (Cardboard) * The Lemon (Billboard) * Qwerty Songs In addition to the ubiquitous "VeggieTales Theme Song" and "What We Have Learned," this episode contains the following songs: * It's Laura's Fault – Lisa Vischer * It's Lenny's Fault – Lisa Vischer * Larry-Boy Theme Song – Nicole C. Mullen Credits Roll Directed by CHRIS OLSEN PHIL VISCHER Produced by CHRIS OLSEN Production Coordinator JENNIFER COMBS Written by PHIL VISCHER Storyboard & Layout LUIS CONTRERAS Art Direction DANIEL LÓPEZ MUÑOZ JOSEPH SAPULICH Digital Matte Painting JOSEPH SAPULICH Voices DAN ANDERSON LESLY BENODIN KRISTIN BLEGEN TIM GREGORY NATALIA LOZANO MIKE NAWROCKI JIM POOLE LISA VISCHER PHIL VISCHER Audio & Video Editing MIKE NAWROCKI Lead Modeler DANIEL LÓPEZ MUÑOZ Modeling Team AARON HARTLINE ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Additional Modeling CARA BUKOVSKI THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE McFADDEN RON SMITH Lead Animator RON SMITH Animation Team THOMAS DANEN ROBERT ELLIS JOE McFADDEN LENA SPOKE Additional Animation ADAM HOLMES NATHAN TUNGSETH Lighting Team CARA BUKOVSKI ADAM HOLMES MIKE LAUBACH Development & Render Management KEN GREENE Score KURT HEINECKE PHIL VISCHER Content Consultant SCOTTIE MAY Ed.D. S.W.A.P. Team (In Anagrammatical Order) LIAM AUCHBEK D.J. "SANDEE" CHOMPF BENJI COMFFERS AMOS ELMHAD JON GADSBY KNUTE HENGLEPANER ART L. AROHINEN SETH MANNANNDO ALO PESKEN RUBI SAKKOVAC LEO SCHIRNS MARLIN T. SHOD BORIS TELLER DON ZEMI PUÑELLAZO Catering BILL "YUM YUM" HALJUN Special Thanks To The Big Idea Family Gallery LARRY-BOY! and the Fin from Outer Space! 1997 VHS.jpg|The 1997 VHS! VeggieTales German VHS Larry-Boy! Und die Fib aus dem Weltall!.png|The German VHS 51ZTGEXJD2L._SY445_.jpg|The Lyrick Studios Reprint Larry Boy and The Fib From Outer Space Classics Edition VHS.jpg|The VeggieTales Classics VHS 161234020_veggietales-larryboy-the-fib-from-outer-space-dvd-new.jpg|The DVD cover-3_grande.jpg|The 2009 DVD 820413143190.jpg|The Recent DVD Category:Episodes Category:Larry-Boy! Category:VHS ��